The Day That Changed Our Lives
by Dawsey Forever
Summary: Matt Casey and Gabby Dawson have been friends for years and dating for over a year. Their relationship starts to crumble and they take a break from each other. Then one day their entire lives change.


Gabby's POV

I woke up feeling sick to my stomach. Lying in my bed by myself, I started evaluating my life. It had been two weeks since Matt and I decided to take a break from our relationship. I miss him so much, but the fighting was making me miserable. I just wanted to take some time away from him personally. I still get to see him at work so that helps. We are settling into a nice work relationship and working on us as friends like we were before. Living with Sylvie has been great. I have really missed having a close female friend that I can confide in. I know she will not replace Shay in my life as she is very different but similar to her as well. As a sudden urge to throw up shakes my body I run to the bathroom and drop to my knees at the toilet. After I was done, I take a quick shower and get ready to head into 51.

Matt's POV

I got to 51 early and went straight to the locker room to get changed out. After closing my locker I headed into the common room to get a cup of coffee and the paper and sit at my usually spot at the table and waited for Gabby to get in to start making breakfast for everyone. God I have missed her being at home with me. I know I was a total ass to her while we were working and then bringing home the anger and stress from work. I know she wanted to work it out and talk with me about it. I choose to go out with Severide and get wasted instead. My biggest regret is that night. These past two weeks have been killing me. Then I felt her presence in the room. I look up from the paper and saw her walk in. She gives me a quick smile and heads straight to the kitchen to start making everyone breakfast, hopefully before the bells go off. I keep an eye on her from behind my paper listening to the conversations around me but I am focused on watching the most beautiful girl work in the kitchen. Then all of a sudden I see her stop and rest her hands on the counter and taking a deep breath. It took all my strength not to get up out of my chair and run to her and make sure she was okay. Then she drops the spatula she was using to make pancakes and runs out of the room. The entire room seems to stop and stare at me with the same question "Aren't you going to check on her?" on their faces. I quickly look to Brett and ask her to go check on Gabby to make sure she was okay and asked Mills to finish making breakfast.

Gabby's POV

The minute I walked into the common room, I felt Matt's blue eyes piercing me while I started making breakfast. My stomach was still in knots and I felt like I would be running to the bathroom at any given second. I was hoping I wasn't coming down with the flu, which is all I needed to deal with right now. Matt and I kept up the staring contest while I was making breakfast and both of us were oblivious the conversations around us. Suddenly the urge hit me, I stopped flipping the pancakes and rested my hands on the counter wishing the urge to throw up would pass without making a scene. I notice Matt watching me with concern on his face and I can tell he wants to walk over and make sure I was okay. I wish he would, it would make me feel so much better, but he didn't. I couldn't stand there anymore I dropped the spatula on the counter and ran to the bathroom and dropped in front of the toilet and throw up. I kneeled on the floor of the bathroom stall trying to gain the strength to stand up. Then I heard Brett walk into the bathroom and ask if I was okay. I shouted out to her, I think I was and I would be out in a second. I stand up on shaking legs open the door and walk over to the sink and wash my hands and rinse out my mouth. My new roommate just watches me and I can tell she wants to ask me something. Then she said the words that crossed my mind as I was making breakfast. "Gabby could you be pregnant?" I stopped and looked up to her in the mirror and said "I don't know, maybe." I then reached for my phone in my jacket pocket to look at the calendar. I realized today was the 16th, my period has been always regular and always around the first week of the month. "Oh no, oh no, Oh no" is all I say. I was so distraught over breaking up with Matt that I didn't even realize that I had missed my period. Sylvie being the best friend she is tells me to breath, it could be stress related and after shift her and I would stop and get a test on our way home. Deep down I know it isn't stress and if I was honest with myself, I hope it isn't. Brett grabs my arm and we walk back into the common room to eat breakfast.

Matt's POV

My heart hurt watching Gabby run from the room and not being the one to go after her. I am so grateful that Brett has been there for her. She is turning into a missing piece in Gabby's life since that horrible day nine months ago. It is still so awkward with the guys and what they expect out of me when it comes to Gabby. I never thought we would hit this low point in our relationship. She has been my rock for so many years and it is hard to watch that slip away. As I sit and look at the hallway to the locker room I have a nagging feeling in my stomach that Gabby isn't just sick, I think she is pregnant and I am going to be a dad. If she is pregnant this isn't the best timing considering where we are at in our relationship. Just then I hear Mills say "Chows up" and head to grab something to eat. I sit down with my food and keep a watchful eye on the hallway waiting for Gabby and Brett to appear. I just finished eating, when they appear and walked up to the counter to dish up their food. I hear her say "I am okay" to everyone then Gabby gives me a small smile ensuring me that she is okay and sits down next to me. I start to ask her if she was okay to work and the bells go off. She stands up and says "yes" and runs out to the apparatus floor and jumps into 81. I follow quickly and do the same. As we are driving to the fire, I sit quietly getting my head into the job of being lieutenant and not thinking of my personal life for the time being.

Gabby's POV

As Brett and I walk arm and arm back into the common room I feel everyone's eyes on me. I tell them I am okay and walk up to get breakfast. I know Matt is concerned as I see it in the way he looks at me. He knows me so well it often time scares me. I wonder if he is thinking the same thing… could I be pregnant. I decide to sit by him and as I do I give me a smile that I reserve only for him letting him know I am okay. I sit down and the bells go off. Matt was starting to ask me if I was okay and I say yes and run out to Truck 81. I am hoping I sounded convincing to him and I was saying it more for myself than him at that point. As I sit in the back of the truck Cruz is driving, Matt is quiet, Otis, Hermann and Mouch are all jabbering about the Blackhawks game the night before. I keep thinking to myself "Thank God for the bells, I don't know if I could eat a bite of food without having it come back up again."

Matt's POV

The day has been call after call; we are all getting really tired. Gabby is making dinner and I wonder if she has had a chance to eat all day. I am pretty sure I haven't seen her eat, but then again I had been in my office trying to do paperwork done in between calls. Just then I am snapped out of my thoughts with yet again another call for a kitchen fire. I am thankful at this point as it will hopefully be a quick one.

Gabby's POV

My stomach is in knots; I am hungry but can't keep anything down. I am pretty sure I am pregnant and getting more and more antsy to run to the store and buy a test now. I don't know if I can wait until the morning to go with Brett after shift. I was done making dinner and we ate except Matt he was hiding in quarters working on paperwork. I decided to bring him a plate of food and then I would ask Matt if I could run out to the store quick. Just as I was walking toward his quarters, the bells went off for a kitchen fire.

Matt's POV

I pass Gabby in the hallway as she turns around with a plate of food in her hand. It smelled so good. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw her with the plate. Maybe I was hungrier to get her alone, who knows. We run out to the truck and leave the garage. The fire turned out to be quick and we were all loaded and heading back to 51 when I hear Gabby ask "Mind if we make a quick stop at the drugstore? I need to get something quick." I pause before I turn around to look at her and Otis pipes in "What do you need to get there?" Gabby replies quickly "Tampons you moron!" and everyone laughs at Otis. I join in hoping that I am not showing my true thoughts of why she wants to stop. I then say of course and Cruz pulls the truck up in front of the nearest Walgreens. As she gets out I ask her in a whisper so that only she can hear "What the date was and she pauses and says the 16th why?" I just smirk at her and she jumps out of 81 and I watch her walk into the store.

Gabby's POV

Shit! I think to myself as I walk into the store. I thought I was doing so well hiding it from everyone. I mean the whole tampon thing was pretty funny and Otis turned a nice shade of red. I love picking on those guys. Dang it why can that man read me like a book. After Matt's comment as I got out of the truck I felt rise of bile in my throat. I walked into Walgreen's and found the pregnancy tests and I grabbed a 2 pack and also grabbed a box of tampons just to prove to Otis and the guys that is why I had to stop. I walk up to the register and paid. After the cashier handed me the bag, I pull the pregnancy test box out of the bag and open the box. I shove the 2 tests into my pants pockets under my turn out gear and ask the cashier to throw the box away. I tell her I don't need the guys I work with knowing what I bought and she just smiles and says good luck. I grab the bag of tampons and walk back out to the truck. Matt looks at the almost see through bag and then at me. I know he can see what is in the bag and gives me a questioning look of where is the test? I ask Otis to hold the bag and he freaks out and turns red again. Hermann then takes the bag and asks Otis what his problem was; they are just tampons. I love that Hermann is married and isn't afraid of women's stuff. Everyone is laughing as we pull into the station. I jump out and hang up my turnout gear and head inside to the locker room. I open my locker and throw the bag onto the top shelf and go out and sit on the couch and watch the Blackhawks game with the rest of the guys. After about an hour I see Matt get up and head toward his office. I see this as my chance and make a run to the bathroom. I am pretty sure it wasn't obvious to anyone that I left the room.

Matt's POV

Once she walked out of the store to the truck I knew she bought the tests. Her turnout jacket wasn't button anymore indicating that she put them in her pocket. I just sat quietly for the ride back to 51 listening to the friendly ribbing of Otis in the back and laughing at how scared he was of a box of tampons. Back at 51 we all hung out watching TV relaxing. After an hour of watching Gabby waiting for her to go into the bathroom to take the test, I gave up waiting for her to do it and walked to my quarters. I sat down on my bed and started to watch for her to make her move to the bathroom. I was looking at my phone pretending to be interested in Twitter and Facebook. It didn't take her long, within five minutes she walked into the bathroom. I went back to the common room to catch the end of the Blackhawk's game.

Gabby's POV

I walked into the bathroom as fast as my feet would carry me without running. I took the test and sat and waited the 2 minutes for it to tell me if I was going to be a mommy and make Matt's dream of being a dad reality. I set the timer on my phone, and just stared at the test. Within a minute I saw the test show results I already knew. A huge Plus sign was staring back at me. I had tears in my eyes and my butterflies in my stomach. Then I thought of Matt and how I was going to tell him. I put the test in my pocket and washed my shaking hands then walked out of the bathroom straight for Matt's quarters. He wasn't in there which I was grateful. I needed time to think. I closed the door and drew the blinds before I sat on his bed. I had to think of how I was going to tell him. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and read the text.

**What did the test say? Am I going to be a dad?**

Yes

**Meet me in my quarters now!**

I am already sitting on your bed.

TBC


End file.
